


Feelings for a dead man (Klance)

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Happy Ending, Keith was flirted with but to oblivious to notice, New Species, Temporary Character Death, Trust, oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: They should have seen this coming, really.It had been too calm.But loosing Keith was more than they could muster. So naturally, they needed to bring him back.





	Feelings for a dead man (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing on other stories first, but I had this headcanon and thought I should share it with you.

It was supposed to be a feast.   
But on second thought, they should have seen it coming.

How often did they stay so long on a random planet without any sign of attack?

How often did they see Keith flirting with one of the local Aliens? 

That were Lance´s last thoughts as he saw the both of them disappear. The Itarans were a species that easily fell in love, as the king had explained to them.  
He even told them his prediction of Keith´s and the alien´s interaction.

Well, Lance was not surprised that even Keith was charmed by the Itaran. The Itaran´s were a beautiful species. Both humanoid, with skin that Lance could only dream of. Hair soft and silky. And a figure that rivaled those of popular models on earth.

Still, he had not taken Keith as someone swept off his feet so easily. 

And maybe, just maybe, the thought of them disappearing together felt like a stab to his insides. Like fireworks exploding within him. Not the kind that makes you feel delight. No, the literal kind. Bombs exploding and forcing everything to stretch to the point were it´s already bleeding, but still attached to were it belongs.

Scratch that. It felt like everything was being a mess. Twirling around and hitting on each other as if they tried to kill each other.

But of course that was only a mere thought, a mere feeling. Unreal. Practically nonexistent. Keith was allowed to do whatever. The guy never allowed himself some fun.

So, Lance ignored the obvious signs of jealousy and kept on with the party. The way usually did.

Flirting aside, the mere fact that the Itaran going with Keith was probably already in love with him, never left Lance´s mind.  
Not even one second.

Perhaps that was the reason why the Galra attack managed to caught him of guard.  
The blast barely missing the party they were at. Where panic started to blossom like a wildfire.

And of course that was Voltron´s sign to defend them. 

All of them headed for their lions. All, except for Keith who had not returned yet.  
They all fought the small Galra fleet. Blasting with everything they got. The battle was not as fierce as usual and that alone should have been a warning.

It did not take long for them to defeat the fleet. They even managed to capture a few of the Galra.

But that did not excuse the fact that Keith was still missing. There was no way he had not seen the blast. 

And of course Keith had seen the blast. He had tried to hide with the Itaran in a cave.   
But the blast had caused the cave to collapse.  
They had still been alive after that, of course. Who was Keith to die by such a small blast?  
No.   
It was the lack of oxygen that killed him.

His helmet was still outside, where they had both stared at the stars.  
When the red lion found them as a mere reaction of the knowledge that it´s paladin was close to dying, it was already too late.

When they returned to the party and the Itaran had cried while explaining the story, Lance´s head and heart went numb.  
This was a joke, was it not? Keith dying? 

Suddenly he was reminded that after everything that happened, they were all still humans. Humans who easily broke, who easily died.  
Why could he not even cry at the sight of the corpse of Keith? His lips and eyes blue from lack of oxygen.   
His skin pale like dust, about to disappear.

He heard Pidge scream, Hunk sob, Shiro stutter in his mess of thoughts. Hell, even Allura had fallen on her knees in terror and tears.  
Coran had went down to her and hugged her, while sobbing bitterly.

But Lance? Lance could not comprehend. His mind was blank, the mere thought of losing Keith was ridiculous.  
A concept not worthy of becoming reality.

“Can we safe him? Please?”, were the words of the Itaran, not his own. 

“I don´t know. You know it is risky.”, the major said, but was interrupted by Shiro. “You mean there is a possibility to bring him back?”  
He looked hopeful, though terrified.

The major nodded. “It is an old technique that we Itaran´s rarely use.   
Not everyone can be saved. But as this is the wish of one of us, we will at least try.  
We need to hurry.

Build a circle, so we can start right now!”

The paladins exchanged glances, not knowing what to do with themselves. But the Itaran who had went with Keith earlier put him to the ground again and started drawing signs in the sand.

“This will not be an easy task. And cannot be done by one person alone.   
We need to give this paladin what binds his soul to this world. We need to share our feelings with him.  
He needs somebody who loves him as a mate.  
Kina! You went out with him in your search for love. You know what to do.

Someone who is his friend. That is what all of you are.   
Someone who sees him as family. That would be Shiro. You told me he was like a brother to you.  
Someone who sees him as a mentor. As I heard, Pidge likes to watch him fight in order to observe and to learn. That should do.  
Someone who seeks to be his mental support. Hunk, as I was told is kind in nature. He shall be Keith´s guide.  
Someone to trust. That should be Allura, as the princess of team Voltron.  
Someone to have fun with. That might be Coran.   
And last, someone who hates him. Someone who makes him angry and awakes his fighting spirit.  
That must be your blue paladin. I have not talked with you, but you do not seem fazed by his death. The thought saddens me, but this might help him wake up.”

Everybody stared at Lance incredulously. It was true, Lance´s expression had not changed in the slightest yet.   
Still, nobody dared to say anything as they sat down and waited for further explanation.

“It is important that you close your eyes. You are not allowed to be distracted by anything.  
Let yourself drown in you emotions for your fellow paladin. Those who get distracted will interrupt the process.   
If one of the emotion´s disappears completely than everything will be lost. Hope that one of the other paladins will carry on your feelings, should this occur.  
But more importantly, your feelings of love and acceptance need to be stronger than your sadness. And your love needs to overwhelm the feelings of hatred that are to arouse the red paladins spirit.”

That was how it started. How they started to close their eyes and let themselves be surrounded by their feelings. 

While all of them had to fight through their sadness and tears, Lance, however, had to fight through his numbness.  
The fact that he could not even feel his usual hatred towards the red paladin was eating him up.  
It seemed that all he thought about right now was himself.  
That was all the hatred he could muster right now. But it was better than nothing, right?

It took time for all of them to adapt to the expected feelings and it took Lance the longest. When he finally let himself remember the dread and hatred he felt in the Garrison, he suddenly felt how his mind was starting to connect with the others.  
He felt their sorrow, their pain and almost, only almost, did their feelings overwhelm him. Their pain was strong and the feelings of hurt and betrayal where almost outdone by the feelings of love the Itaran was able to muster.

But they kept going and for a while it seemed like it would work. Lance collected all the hatred he could feel, but it seemed that at one point the feelings he send the others put them off guard.

It was Pidge who broke away first. As she interrupted the action she almost screamed in hate for herself and her frustration over Lance.

The shift in their connection caused Shiro to loose his patience and concentration. Shiro was his brother.   
He must feel like he betrayed his brother.

And Lance suddenly felt the same. Keith was not just his rival. All those feelings of hatred he had felt at the Garrison, had they not passed already?   
Had Keith not become his idol? The one person he had wanted to become? He had ought to be?

Had Keith not become his brother in those past few month´s that they had gotten to know each other?

The next person who broke away was Allura. And Lance knew why. She had started to remember the times she had mistrusted Keith, only because he was part Galra.  
And Lance? Lance remembered that reveal.   
As it had not made any difference to him. Because Keith was Keith. Keith, whose appearance made him wake up from a coma to keep fighting.  
Keith who would went on into a fight he could not possibly win, only to prove the impossible.  
Keith who would do everything for them. He would never betray them. Lance would trust him with his life and he knew the rest of them would, too.

Coran broke away soon after. He might be a fun person to be around, but Lance knew they had not interacted that much.  
But, oh, how had their rivalry been fun. How many jokes had they made on the cost of the other. How many times had they fought each other with food or slimy clusters somewhere in space. How many times had they laughed just because the other did something ridiculous or looked like a mess.

It took way longer for Hunk to loose his concentration. He was supposed to be Keith´s guidance, his support, but Keith had never really entrusted anything on him.  
Lance knew that he could never live up to Hunk when it came to this. However, he remembered that he himself had known all about Keith being Galra, right after the “hand print” accident.  
And in that fight Keith had trusted Lance on his plan, though he had not wanted to at first.  
Lance remembered that Keith had asked him about the Galra- Keith thing.   
Why he had not reacted. And similar to the fact that he trusted Keith, he knew Keith trusted him, too.   
Not with words, not with coming along and hugging him when he needed it, but Lance would always be there.  
Lance would always be indifferent to him. He would always trust him, no matter how he felt and Keith would confide in that fact.  
And Lance realized that that was the reason he had not stopped Keith from running of with the Itaran. Because Keith had probably not known what the Itaran intended to do.  
Keith was the type who would not understand the simplest of things.   
But Lance would grant him his fun, trusting Keith to keep his distance from such a shallow love affair. 

Now it was only Lance and the Itaran. And Lance suddenly felt pathetic. All of those things he had felt for Keith, all of those things he had taken for granted.  
He never thought that he would loose them one day and not even believe that he did.

Lance felt his own sorrow suddenly rising to the surface. Only now, in this weird situation did he feel what he had lost.   
The numbness that had protected him from any feeling was now collapsing under clashing waves of sorrow.  
And finally the suffering began and he started to accept the fact that he would miss him.  
The mullet.  
The idiot.  
His laugh.  
His weird, ignorant mind. 

Lance would miss Keith. 

And as that feeling started crashing down on him, consuming every thought, every memory, no matter if in vain or happiness, he felt the Itaran pulling away.

A small gasp escaped their mouth as they realized that Lance´s feelings had exceeded theirs in one single wave.  
He had surpassed their feelings.  
Overwhelmed them without noticing, as regret started to mix with Lance´s features.

And now, now he could even feel the soft glowing that had connected all of the circle only minutes ago.  
He felt it growing stronger as he silently started to cry.

He did not think of his friends and the Itaran´s who just stared at him as he finally showed signs of emotion.  
Crashing his mind, making him shudder and grit his teeth as he let himself drown.  
Gasping for air and sobbing in endless pain.

Finally his feelings started to connect to Keith and the glowing intensified.

He did not notice how Keith was rising from his death bed. He only felt the collision of their feelings.

He did not see how the Itaran king had to hold back all of the other paladins so they would not interrupt the process.

But he felt Keith´s longing for air and the realization that he was mind melding with someone. Someone who hated him.  
Someone who compared himself to him.  
Someone who he joked with,  
someone who trusted him and who he could confide in.  
Someone who cared when he needed it and let him go free if he wanted to.  
Someone who loved him.  
And that someone was Lance.

The same person who was giving him back his life. And did so how it was never done before.  
By one person alone.


End file.
